The Doctor and the Wizard
by PotterWhoLock54
Summary: The TARDIS crash lands...right into the Whomping Willow! How did the Doctor get here and, more importantly, how will he get back to his own universe? Especially when there are three mischievous warlocks who crave the same crazy, adventure packed life he leads.
1. Crash Land

Chapter 1: Crash Land

The TARDIS was falling. Sirens were blaring. Red lights were flashing. It had been just another trip through the time vortex and now...

The Doctor had just left Bradoon, a lovely planet just outside the Milky Way Galaxy, or, the Third Milky Way Galaxy to be precise. After many years of reading about it, he had seen the Great Oparisay, and, apparently, had accidentally broken it. After running through the pink grass for over half an hour to get back to the TARDIS, which he had parked at the top of the Med-Tree, he was finally able to fly off peacefully, leaving the people of Bradoon to sort out the problem of their 'broken' relic. (In his mind, the Great Oparisay had already been broken, or, at least, it didn't look the same as it had in the pictures. Now it did...because of him. Oh wibbly wobbly; timey wimey.)

The TARDIS had been smoothly sailing through the Time Vortex, calmly heading for 21st century London, when suddenly there came a crash and the Doctor was thrown from the Console and onto his back. As fast as he could, he raced around, pulling levers, pressing buttons, until the alarms had started blaring and the lights had begun flashing.

Now, the TARDIS was spinning much too fast for the Doctor's liking and the controls had been deadlocked. The only thing that was working properly was the Scanner, and even that was simply confusing. "We can't be in a different universe!"

The Doctor sighed as he kept a tight grip on one of the TARDIS controls, which he only hoped wasn't some kind of self-destruct button. He never had studied all of these controls. Now he was regretting that decision.

"Where are you taking me, old girl?" The Doctor was looking helplessly around his ship as the Rotor groaned up and down in an almost sickly fashion.

The alarms cut off abruptly and the Doctor struggled to hold on as the ship went into free fall. Taking another look at the scanner only proved to confuse him even more. "Is that...no; it can't be. That's..."

The Scanner finally seemed to realize where the TARDIS' destination was and a thin line at the bottom of the screen read, 'Whomping Willow Tree. 1992'

The Doctor stared at the screen, mouth open in utter disbelief. "What?"

The sound of the TARDIS crashing echoed all over the Hogwarts Grounds.

It was one of the last beautiful days of October. The leaves were just beginning to change color and the air was just crisp enough to wear a jumper and maybe a scarf. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were outside, soaking in the last bits of sunshine that they'd get to enjoy before the snow season arrived. For some mysterious reason, nobody else seemed to be out on this wonderful day, which, if they were honest, didn't bother the trio at all. In fact, they rather liked having the grounds to themselves.

Hermione, as always, was propped up against a tree, leaving through her Potions textbook, trying to memorize the exact recipe for a sleeping draught. Ron and Harry had taken their Wizard's Chess board outside and were now struggling to find broken shrapnels of rock around the tall, overgrown grass. Hermione glanced up from her book to see Harry with his glasses on the very top of his nose because of how tilted his head was.

"Are you two wizards or what?"

Ron and Harry looked aghast at Hermione. She had been so quiet they had nearly forgotten she was there. Harry quickly fixed his glasses as he fumbled for his wand. Ron took out his own, then nodded his head. "Whomping Willow, remember? Broke my wand before classes even started."

Hermione glanced over at the Whomping Willow Tree, which lay in a field just down the hill from where they were sitting. Harry muttered "Accio chess pieces" when suddenly he began being pelt in the face with tiny rocks. Hermione simply rolled her eyes and closed her book.

"I'll take care of it."

Hermione swiftly took out her wand and swished it over the grass, whispering an incantation to herself. The chess pieces began lifting up slowly and sweeping themselves into a neat pile on the board. Ron ogled at Hermione in amazement. "What spell was that?"

Hermione put her wand back in her robes and picked up her book, a pleased grin stuck on her face. "Sounds like you need to go study something from the library, Ronald."

"Just tell me the incantation."

Hermione's grin broadened as Ron grew more desperate to know. After five more minutes of begging, Hermione finally stood and shut her book. "I'll get the book for you, but you have to find the correct spell, alright?"

Ron looked up at Hermione. The sun was shining directly behind her head, casting a halo around her unruly brown hair. "You're a saint, Hermione."

Just as Hermione began walking towards the tall oak doors, Harry pointed at an object high above them and shouted, "What's that?!"

Ron and Harry stood next to Hermione, their chess game long forgotten. Hermione did the calculations quickly and decided, "I think it's heading for the Whomping Willow Tree!"

Harry began running towards the mysterious object without caution, with Ron following close behind. Hermione glanced back at the castle and then placed her book on the ground, her curiosity overwhelming her fear of punishment. "Harry, it might be dangerous!"

Harry gazed at the object, which he could see better now that it was much closer to the ground they were standing on. "It looks like a box. Like a call box you see in cities sometimes."

Ron, his feet treading right behind Harry's, asked loudly, "What's a call box?"

Hermione, always first with the answer, replied in short breaths, "They used to...use them...a long time ago. To call police."

They had finally reached the clearing where the Whomping Willow lay menacingly ahead of them. All three pairs of eyes watched the box as it spun around and around, coming closer and closer. They all turned away as the box crashed into the Whomping Willow, sending heavy waves of sound through the field and sending the three young warlocks to the ground from the sheer force of the impact. The box was still intact, mostly, and had seemed to only have some cosmetic damage. Harry was the first on his feet. "How was it not destroyed?"

Hermione stood next to him. "What if someone's in there?"

Ron, still on the ground, looked quizzically at Hermione. "Are you mad? How could someone be in it?"

"Maybe it's a spaceship."

"Harry, don't encourage her."

Hermione looked down at Ron. "We have to go investigate."

Ron stood slowly, brushing off his pants. "Since when have you been okay with breaking the rules?"

"I just have a weird feeling about it. Like it's really important somehow."

The trio began approaching the box in the tree, treading carefully so as not to disturb the crazy limbs that once nearly killed Ron and Harry.

Ron muttered softly, "If we get killed, I'm going to murder you, Hermione."

**Thanks for reading everyone! Reviews are most welcome. I hope you enjoyed this beginning and I hope you'll continue reading!**


	2. The Man in the Box

Ch. 2 The Man in the Box

Harry, Ron, and Hermione continued towards the TARDIS, ready to jump away at any second if one of the Whomping Willow's branches decided to swing. Luckily for them, the tree had been temporarily paralyzed from the force of the infinitely sized TARDIS crashing into it's undefended trunk. Hermione was the first to stop and take out her wand. Ron and Harry came beside her and followed suit.

"How are we going to get up there?"

"Ron, we don't have to." Hermione rolled her eyes and pointed her wand at the blue police call box. "We're going to bring it down to us."

Harry grabbed Hermione's arm before she could do anything. "What if it's dangerous? You-know-who might still be out there, you know."

Hermione laughed, but didn't begin any incantations right away. "What's gotten into you both today? Normally I'm the one following the rules."

Ron glanced back at the school. "It's just...awfully quiet, isn't it?"

Hermione took a step back and aimed her wand, perfecting it's position. "Windgardium leviosa."

The box slightly lifted off the branch it sat on as Hermione struggled to move it just a fraction of an inch. "It's a lot heavier than I thought. Harry, can you help?"

Harry stepped back to where Hermione stood and together they managed to lift the box out of the tree and semi-gently onto the ground in front of them. Ron looked back at his companions and took a deep breath. "Ladies first?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and walked briskly up to the door, wand at the ready. Her left hand went up in a fist and she was just about to knock when Harry called out, "Be careful!"

Hermione spun around. "What's gotten into you both?"

Harry and Ron looked ashamedly at each other. Ron muttered, "Something isn't right. Can't you feel it, too, Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'll just open the door and see what's inside."

Hermione slowly lifted her non-wand hand up to the handle and pulled, allowing a large cloud of smoke to escape right into her face. She turned away, coughing, as Ron and Harry rushed to her side. Ron began fanning away the smoke as best he could while Harry gazed around the police box.

"It's just like the tents my dad used to take us camping in."

Ron's attitude had seemed to take a 180 spin as the trio entered the spacious box. Harry smiled as he looked around. "I love magic!"

Hermione lifted her wand and coughed out some kind of charm that Ron and Harry had never heard before. The smoke faded away quickly, revealing the Console with it's many buttons smashed and sparks flying from some of the screens. Hermione began walking around the room slowly when she saw a hand lying around the Console. She quickly ran to the side of a skinny man in a blue suit who looked like he had seen better days.

"Ron! Harry! There's a man here!"

Ron and Harry ran over to Hermione, who was already kneeling next to the stranger, checking his pulse. "He's just knocked out but he's got a few bad cuts on his head and his arm is badly broken.

Ron watched Hermione, surprised at how calm she seemed. "D-do you think you can heal him?"

Hermione sat next to the strange man and put her wand in her robes. "Yeah; I think so. I might wait until he's awake, just to make sure he's okay with me healing him."

Harry continued looking around the ship, fascinated at what great things powerful magic can do. "Isn't it brilliant, though? It's a whole world in here. Out there it's just a box."

Ron smiled at his friend's excitement with the wizardry that he had become so accustomed to by now. "If you think this is cool, you should see some wizard's playgrounds."

The man began stirring just as Harry turned back to face his friends. Hermione nervously smiled at him as his eyes focused on hers. "Hello. I'm Hermione Granger. I think your ship...crashed?"

Hermione glanced up at Ron, who shrugged and prodded her to keep talking. Hermione rolled her eyes before turning back to the man on the floor. "I think you hit your head. And your arm-"

The man tried to move his left arm but yelled in pain and muttered, "Broken."Hermione bit her lip and looked at the man's broken arm. "Can I...I can heal it for you."

The man's lips curled into a tiny smile and he quietly said, "Go ahead. You're the best witch of your age; I think I'm in good hands."

Hermione froze for a moment. "Do you know me?"

The man's eyes bulged. "Oops...ugh, yes. Well, it's complicated. Just...yes. I do. You don't know me, though."

Hermione looked quizzically at the man as she took out her wand. "What's your name?"

"I'm the Doctor."

Ron decided to cut in. "The Doctor? That's your name?"

The Doctor gritted his teeth as a wave of pain came through his head. "Ah; yes. Just the Doctor. Technically I shouldn't be hear. You can start, Hermione. I think I hit my head harder than I thought."

Hermione pointed her wand at the Doctor's broken arm and gritted her teeth. "This is going to hurt a bit. Ready?"

The Doctor nodded in agreement. Hermione whispered a spell and a loud crack was heard that Pringles Harry's spine. At the same moment, the Doctor cried out. Hermione squeaked, "I'm sorry!"

The Doctor took a few deep breaths and smiled up at Hermione. "No, no that was brilliant. Thank you, Hermione. You saved me a trip to the medbay, and probably a few hours. Now...the head."

Hermione looked at the Doctor's forehead, where a deep gash seemed to send shivers down her spine. The Doctor looked up at her nervously. "Is it as bad as I think it is?"

Hermione replied calmly, "It's probably worse."

The Doctor sighed. "Just try and get it over with, okay?"

Hermione brought her wand up to the Doctor's other injury and whispered to Ron, "Hold his hand."

Ron gaped at her and whispered, "What? I don't even know him!"Hermione dropped her wand and muttered under her breath, "I have to heal him and it's going to hurt him very badly. Just help him, will you?"

Ron held the Doctor's hand limply in his own and glared at Harry, who was just wandering all over the ship, still taking everything in. The Doctor was looking up at Hermione. "What's going to hurt?"

Hermione lifted her wand and bit her lip. "I'm sorry."

Hermione whispered another spell and the Doctor nearly broke Ron's hand as he struggled not to cry out again. The blood stopped flowing from the gash on his head and small stitches began closing it up. Finally the wound was completely healed and the Doctor let go of Ron's hand. Ron turned to Hermione as the Doctor closed his eyes to rest. "The nutter nearly broke my fingers."

Hermione glared at Ron and he swiftly apologized and stood to join Harry. Hermione tapped the Doctor's shoulder and he opened his eyes. "Thank you, Hermione."

"It was nothing. So, Doctor, who are you?"

The Doctor slowly sat up and leaned against the Console. "I'm a traveler. I was just going to London and then...Whomping Willow."

Hermione smiled. "London? Got a bit lost then."

The Doctor smiled back at her. "Yeah. But...what brought me here? I really shouldn't be here. What year is it?"

Hermione's smile faded quickly. "It's 1992. Are you feeling alright?"

The Doctor slowly got to his feet, using the Console controls to help him stand. "I'm fine. I'm a time traveler."

Hermione glanced over at Harry and Ron, who were exploring the entire room. "So...are you a wizard?"

The Doctor laughed. "No, I'm a muggle, I suppose. But, well, I'm not human, so-"

"What? You're not human? You look human."

The Doctor looked up at his old ship's ceiling, reading some old Gallifreyan notes he had written to himself years before. "I'm what you call a Timelord. And, well, to put it bluntly...you shouldn't exist. You three...you're a story. You're a book. Somehow I landed in the wrong universe and, I guess, in this universe, you're real."

Hermione stared at him for a moment. "Ron! Harry!"

Ron and Harry popped out from behind one of the many tree-like columns around the Console room. Harry smiled when he saw that the Doctor was standing on his own two feet. "Hello. I'm Harry."

Ron held out his hand. "Ron Weasley."

The Doctor shook both of their hands, smiling like it was Christmas. "This is honestly one of the most exciting days of my life. Cross my hearts."

The three young sorcerers stared oddly at the Doctor. Harry quietly turned to Ron. "Did he just say-?"

"Hearts? Plural?"

The Doctor winked at the kids and spun around, clicking a few different controls and pulling a lever. The TARDIS didn't even shudder. "Okay. Controls aren't doing anything. Someone else is controlling my TARDIS."

"TARDIS?"

The Doctor turned back to the confused underaged warlocks and sighed, "Blimey, I hate starting from scratch. TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. But you three can't stay here. Too dangerous. Let's get back up to the castle. But first..."

The Doctor turned back to the screen. "Maybe I'm still in control of the monitor."

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver, ignoring the three gaping pairs of eyes ogling it as he buzzed it on the screen, and searched for life forms. "What?"

Hermione rushed to the screen. "What is it, Doctor?"

The Doctor scratched his head and took a few steps back. "We're the only ones here. Everyone who was in the castle...vanished."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione gasped together and looked at each other . Hermione finally looked over at the Doctor, who was staring at the screen, nervously rubbing his hand over his chin. "Doctor, what happened?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I...I don't know."

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione helplessly. The Doctor kneeled down, looking the three kids straight in the eyes. "I'll figure this out. I promise. Everyone will be fine and tonight you'll have one of those amazing Hogwarts feasts and then you'll go play some wizard's chess in the common room until you fall asleep. Do you trust me?"

Hermione nodded instantly. Harry and Ron looked at each other, then nodded in agreement. The Doctor stood, grin spreading across his face. "Brilliant. Follow me!"

The Doctor dashed out the door, no sign of ever being injured. Harry, Ron, and Hermione rushed after him, not too eager to get separated from the only other person on the Hogwarts Grounds.


	3. Nobody Home

Nobody Home

The quartet continued walking, the Doctor and Hermione leading ten feet in front of Ron and Harry, towards the castle. After a moment of deafening silence, Hermione couldn't hold it in any longer. "So...you're an alien? From a different planet?"

"Yup."

"I didn't think aliens existed."

"The universe is huge. Full of surprises. You never know what'll happen."

Hermione smiled at the Doctor, but her face soon turned troubled. The Doctor quickly noticed and looked at her with worry written in his old brown eyes. "What's wrong, Hermione?"

The bright young witch seemed puzzled for the first time in a very long time. "It's just...you said we shouldn't exist. What does that mean?"

The Doctor looked up away from Hermione and took a deep breath. "In my universe, someone wrote about you. You're characters from a book. But apparently...I don't know how, but you're suddenly real."

Hermione wasn't satisfied with his response. "That doesn't make sense. How can our lives be written by someone in a different universe?"

The Doctor scratches his head. "Like I said before, the universe is full of surprises."

They had finally reached the threshold of the castle, where no Filch or Mrs. Norris were to be found. On any normal day, the three troublemakers would've been happy to avoid seeing Filch, but right now they wanted any sign that there was still life in the castle. The Doctor led them through dungeons and corridors, searching for someone, anyone, but to no avail. As they entered the silent Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table, all four of them had looks of utter astonishment on their faces. Hermione was the first to speak. "Where have they gone? They can't have aparated. It's impossible because of the safety precautions in the grounds. They can't have walked out the front door because we would've heard them."

The Doctor smiled down at Hermione, forgetting his menacing problem for a moment. "Nice work, Hermione. You're thinking like a proper detective. You have missed something very obvious, however."

Hermione blushed as her mouth fell open. "What?"

The Doctor looked pointedly at Harry and Ron. "I've read the Harry Potter Series at least five times. I know Harry Potter and Ron Weasley better than they know themselves yet. So why aren't they acting like themselves?"

Hermione looked confusedly at her friends, who were staring into space without even blinking. "What? What's wrong with them?"

"Oh, come on, Hermione. You know Harry is always the leader of the trouble. He's not been himself today, has he? He's not half as sarcastic as he usually is. And Ron! He hasn't once asked for food or complimented your skills as a witch today."

"Does that happen a lot?"

The Doctor smiled as he thought of how close Ron and Hermione would be one day. "Just you wait, Hermione. These two'll rely on you someday. You'll practically be the hero."

Hermione looked away from the Doctor's eyes. "What's wrong with Harry and Ron?"

The Doctor broke out of his reverie and hit the table with his hand. "Right! Now, you trust me, right?"

"Of course."

The Doctor placed his hands on both sides of Harry's head and closed his eyes. A moment later, Harry had mechanically risen his hand and had aimed it at the Doctor's stomach as if it were a gun. As Harry's fingers slid down to reveal a small pistol-like weapon inside him, Hermione screamed out. "Doctor, look out!"

Without a moment's hesitation, Hermione pointed her wand in between the Doctor and Harry and shouted, "Protego!"

A small force field appeared just as a laser shot out of Harry's hand, making the projectile deflect and hit the table to wall to their right. The Doctor stood quickly, grabbing Hermione's hand, and led her in a zigzag pattern away from her two friends.

"Move, move, move!" the Doctor shouted as Hermione sprinted out the doors of the Great Hall. As soon as the Doctor was through the doorway, he spun around and slammed the doors shut, locking what few metal parts the door had closed with his Sonic Screwdriver. Hermione stood hunched over, panting for breath after the shocking day she had had so far. "Wh-what just happened?"

The Doctor walked over to his young companion and put his hands on her shoulders. "You're friends have been taken over by the Nestene Consciousness. Unless...no, that's impossible. But if...yes. Yes! That's it!"

The Doctor had gained twice as much energy and was now pacing around the room quickly. Hermione raised her eyebrow at him. "Wait. Who's the...Nestene Consciousness, you said?"

"They basically make plastic come to life and attack people."

"Harry and Ron are plastic?"

The Doctor finally looked Hermione in the eyes. She was terrified, but she barely showed it. He had been through enough wars and conflicts to know fear when he saw it, especially when she concealed it just like he did. His manner suddenly grew serious. "Hermione, I promise they'll be okay. I think I understand what's going on, but I need to learn a bit more about it if I'm going to stop it."

Hermione nodded her head. "How haven't I been made into plastic?"

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know. You're a mystery, Hermione. The whole school's disappeared, two kids turned into Autons, and you're the only one who's still you."

Hermione glanced at the door as Harry and Ron began bashing against it, trying to break it open. "Why me? Harry is the 'boy who lived'. Why would anyone want me?"

"Because you're brilliant."

Hermione rolled her eyes and began walking towards the staircase. The Doctor followed slowly. "I'm hardly brilliant. I read. I can pass exams. I'm not like Harry. I'm just an average, muggle born witch."

The Doctor grabbed Hermione's hand, forcing her to stop. She spun to look at him quickly. "Hermione Granger, you're the smartest witch at this school. Besides, there's no such thing as 'average'. What's normal for you isn't the same as what's normal for anyone else. You don't have to defeat a dark wizard to be special. You already are."

Hermione and the Doctor shared a quick, knowing smile. As she turned away from him and began walking up the steps, the Doctor noticed her wipe away a tear or two. "Come on, Doctor, we have to find somewhere safe to think about this Nestene Consciousness thing."

**Thank you for reading! I know this chapter was a bit shorter than the others ( I think), but I'll try and start working on Ch. 4 soon. Please review! I love getting feedback from you guys!**


	4. Life is Plastic

Ch. 4 Life is Plastic

The Doctor and Hermione had found themselves in the Gryffindor Common Room before ten minutes had passed. The fear of Auton Harry and Ron lay in the back of both of their intelligent minds. The Doctor sat in a big, cozy chair in front of the fireplace as Hermione paced around beside him. "Doctor, what are...Autons, was it?"

"They're pretty much plastic humanoids with a little gun tucked into their hand. Mostly used as store mannequins. I have seen them pose as someone before, though."

Hermione froze and looked at the Doctor. "You have? So Harry and Ron...will they be okay?"

The Doctor looked up at the young witch's hopeful face. "If history repeats itself, then they'll be fine."

The Doctor flashed a quick smile at Hermione, who seemed more than satisfied with his response. The Doctor jumped to his feet and began the same pacing Hermione had just stopped. "What I don't understand is how they transported everyone in the school so quickly."

"So you're sure that they've just been transported?"

"Well, Autons usually just shoot and leave. I've never seen them clean a crime scene before. But what would they need those bodies f-"

The Doctor stared at a point on the wall, his mouth hanging open. Hermione pressed him on, eager to hear the rest of his thoughts.

"What if they were replacing everyone in the school with Autons?"

"What would be the point?"

The Doctor looked down at Hermione, a wild look in his eyes. "Let's find out, shall we?"

Before Hermione could finish taking in his words, the Doctor had dashed to the portrait of the Fat Lady, ready to climb through the hole to the corridor. "Wait, Doctor! They'll kill you if you go out there!"

The Doctor turned back to Hermione. "Don't worry about me, Hermione. I've done things like this before."

"Does it always end well?"

The Doctor couldn't help but wall slowly back to his young companion. He lowered himself to his knees and, looking her straight in the eyes, said, "No, it doesn't, Hermione. But...in my experience, the way something ends doesn't really matter. You think you'll remember the last day more than the others; that you have to make that day better than the ones before it; but it's not real like that at all. In fact, the days you remember most are the ones that seemed so normal while they were happening, but now that you look back-"

The Doctor stared into space for a moment, lost in deep thought. Then he sniffed and stood quickly, making Hermione almost dizzy with his sudden burst of movement. "Anyway! Let's go talk to the Autons, eh?"

The Doctor grabbed Hermione's hand and together they walked through the portrait hole and right in between Auton Harry and Ron. "Take me to your leader."

The Doctor seemed to almost enjoy how authoritative his voice had been as Ron and Harry looked at each other questioningly. "I always love to say that!" Hermione couldn't stifle a smile at the Doctor's pure, wonderful insanity.

Auton Harry and Ron grabbed a strong hold on the Doctor and Hermione's arms, respectively, and looked up at the ceiling. Suddenly, a blue glow outlined the four of them and Hermione felt an oddly cold sensation as they were beamed up into an Auton spaceship.

The ship seemed more like a giant factory than anything else. Hundreds of people, all from Hogwarts, stood in lines against the walls as, one by one, they entered a small room, where, Hermione guessed, they made the Autons. Auton Harry kept a hold on the Doctor's arm as he menacingly stated, "Wait here until our leader is ready to see you.

Hermione looked all over, her mouth falling open from the sheer size of it all, as her eyes fell on two kids crouched down about ten feet from where she stood. "Ron! Harry!"

Hermione ran to her friends, breaking free from Auton Ron's grip easily. She hugged them each tightly before Harry said quickly, "You need to get out of here. Quickly."

Hermione looked at them both, glad to be in the company of her friends once again. "I'm glad you're both alright. I thought...never mind. There's this man, though. He knows all about them. He can help us."

Harry was peering oddly at something behind Hermione. "What is it, Harry?"

"Hermione...why isn't that Auton trying to attack you?"

Hermione glanced back at the Auton Ron, who was simply looking at her. "I don't know, I suppose they're not too bright, are they?"

Ron's eyes bulged as he looked down at Hermione's hand, on which three fingers had just slid down to reveal a small weapon. "Hermione; your hand."

Hermione looked down at her hand and nearly screamed. Terror filled her as she looked desperately from Ron to Harry. "I'm a...how? I didn't even know! You both have to get away from me. Now!"

Harry and Ron backed away from her slowly. Hermione looked over at the Doctor, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. "Doctor!"

The Doctor spun around, his left arm still stuck in Harry's grip. His hearts skipped a beat as his eyes fell on Hermione's hand. "Oh, Hermione. I'm so sorry."

Hermione accidently shot a lazer towards Harry, forcing he and Ron to jump away, mere seconds away from certain death. Hermione screamed, "You have to run! Get away from me! I can't control it!"

Harry and Ron backed up, giving their friend heartbreaking looks. "Go!"

They dashed off as Hermione's hand began shooting towards them again. The Doctor couldn't look away from his poor young friend's struggle. "Hermione. Listen to me, Hermione."

"How can I be one of them, Doctor?"

"You always have been, Hermione. All this time. I thought maybe you hadn't been changed...they did a good job creating you. Almost perfect. That's why you were the last to become an Auton."

Hermione stared at her shaking, plastic hand, then looked up at the Doctor again. "I thought I was still me."

"You still are. Somewhere in this ship, you're sitting there, still human, still alive. This is just a copy."

"So all those things you said about me being brilliant...that was just my clone."

"No, no! They may have created this plastic body that you're in right now, but the rest was all you. If you hadn't been a clever, brave, wonderful young witch, they wouldn't have made your Auton any different. But you are, Hermione. You're the brightest, bravest witch of your time. So the Autons created a clone just like that."

Hermione gave the Doctor the smallest of smiles before Auton Harry pulled on his arm, forcing him to turn around and face the door in front of him. "Our leader is ready for you now."

The Doctor gritted his teeth as Auton Harry opened the door. "Here we go."

**Ooh did you guys see any of that coming? Thank you for reading and please, please, please review! It makes my day to hear feedback from you guys.**


	5. The Auton's Plan

Ch. 5 The Auton's Plan

The Doctor sauntered through the door behind Auton Harry with two heavy hearts. As the door began to close, he took one more shattering glance back at Hermione and felt another punch to his chest. Her face was covered in tears, but her head was becoming more mechanic, slowly rising up as if she had suddenly become a robot. The Doctor closed his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Hermione." The metal door clicked shut and Auton Harry strengthened his grip on the Doctor's arm, forcing the Time lord to turn and face his enemy.

The second he turned around, a small gasp let loose from his throat. The creature that stood before him was at least seven feet tall, and would've looked completely human if it hadn't been for the uncaring, loathsome pair of eyes that reminded him of dolls' eyes. Those things used to freak him out when he went to Earth shops. They still did, actually.

"You wished to see me?"

The Doctor let his brain start cranking as he put on his usual show, ignoring the fact that there were hundreds of Autons outside and the mother of all Autons standing a few meters away from him. "Yup. Always talk to the manager when you've got a problem with the merchandise."

"What are you talking about?"

"Plastic wizards? Come on! What did you do, take a scan of their brain and put it into a body?"

The Giant Auton began pacing towards the Doctor, ever so slowly. "Soon all of Hogwarts will be controlled by the Nestene Consciousness."

The Doctor turned and began pacing across the room, heeding no caution as a few security Autons raised their weapons at him. "What's the point, though? Why turn a school of wizards into plastic?"

"Plastic can't die."

The Doctor pulled at his earlobe as he looked over the controls. "Well, that's very true. But you know what plastic can do? Burn. Put those kids back in school and they'll head straight to their Common Rooms, probably sit by the fireplace."

The Giant Auton had followed the Doctor's every move with his glossy eyes. "Our plan is incomplete. There is still work to be done."

"Work to be done? You have a whole building to refurnish. And anyway, you haven't answered my question; why do you need these people?"

"They have magical properties necessary to the Nestene Consciousness. With plastic bodies, they will never parish from human diseases. They'll live as long as it's cool enough for plastic not to melt."

The Doctor turned back to the Giant Auton. "What do you mean by that?"

The Giant Auton, if it were possible for plastic to show emotion, smiled. "We are decreasing the temperature all through the school. Soon, all fires will be diminished. Just the teachers alone will be able to overthrow most human governments. With more recruits training daily, taking Earth will take just a few short years."

The Doctor scowled at the Giant Auton. "You're turning these great wizards into murderers and soldiers."

"The Nestene need control of Earth, Doctor."

With just that one word, the Doctor's hearts had skipped a beat. "How do you know who I am?"

The Giant Auton looked at two of his guards and nodded. Quickly, the Doctor's arms were being held behind his back by much stronger forces than twelve year old Harry Potter. As the Doctor struggled to break free, the leader continued. "Oh, Doctor, you think the Nestene would forget about you? The destroyer of worlds. The bringer of darkness. Just a few years ago you foiled our plot to take London. Now here we are again."

"I got rid of you. Anti plastic. You can't have survived that!"

"The Nestene have many branches. You should've done your research. I surely did mine. I know you better than you know yourself. For example, I learned that your brain mixed with Auton technology could create a weapon even more powerful than the wizard's."

The Doctor gritted his teeth and pushed with all the strength he had, but it was to no avail. He was trapped. He couldn't move. He was going to become the Auton's greatest weapon.

The Giant Auton came looming over the Doctor, casting a shadow over his tiny frame. "How about it, Doctor? Our greatest enemy will soon be our greatest asset. This day is proving to be even better than I anticipated."

The Doctor froze and stared up at the maniacal face above him, his hope slowly fading away like the last rays of sunshine before nightfall.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry this chapter is so short, I had a very busy week and couldn't write till today. Chapter 6 will be up shortly! Please review!**


	6. The Real Me

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a few weeks; busy busy busy high school. Anyway, without further ado, here's Chapter 6! Don't hesitate to review! I always love hearing what you guys have to say. Enjoy!**

Ch. 6: The Real Me

The Doctor looked to the floor and closed his eyes, awaiting the certain blow that would hit him unconscious. A moment or two passed and the Doctor's anxiety had risen even higher, if that were possible. Suddenly the sound of a body crimping on the ground shot through his muddled brain and forced his eyes to open and head to rise. A gasp escaped him before he could hold it back.

"Hermione?"

The young witch flashed a quick smile at him before aiming her wand at the two guards holding his arms. "Stupefy!"

The Doctor pulled his arms free of their grasp as they, too, fell to the floor in a heap. "How? You were-?"

Hermione grabbed his hand and began walking quickly towards the door. "Harry and Ron told me about you. Apparently you and the plastic version of me were friends for a bit."

"Oh, right, you're...you're the real Hermione."

Hermione led the Doctor to a dark corner where Harry and Ron were crouched like two people robbing a bank. Hermione pulled the Doctor down with her to sit down with her friends. "Harry, I really hope you've thought of another plan."

Harry was absentmindedly touching the lightening scar on his forehead. "I don't think it's Volde-"

"Harry! Stop saying his name! Blimey, how many times-"

"Ron!"

Ron blushed at the three faces suddenly turned towards him angrily. Harry rolled his eyes and continued, "It's not You-Know-Who. I'd know it. Last year my scar started hurting as soon as he was close by."

Hermione glanced over at the machines, which were still cranking loudly, and the many students who were still filing down the paths to have Auton copies made from them. "Harry; plan?"

Harry muttered back quickly, "Working on it, Hermione."

The Doctor, who had been sitting, silently observing these three characters as they spoke, decided to join the conversation. "If you don't mind, I think I can help you."

Hermione looked at the Doctor anxiously. "Do you know anything about these...things?"

The Doctor's face turned grim as he looked at a spot on the wall. "More than I'd like to, actually. They're called the Nestene Consciousness. To put things simply, they want to take over Hogwarts, use your magic for evil, and then take over the entire planet Earth."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione's mouths all formed the letter 'O'. The Doctor almost smiled at their comical expressions. "Don't worry, I've stopped them before. I just don't know what I'm going to do this time. Last time I just destroyed their power station, but seeing as the entire school is here, that plan isn't going to work too well. Hermione; do you have any ideas?"

Hermione's eyes grew twice their size. "Me? Why would I have a plan?"

"Well, you saved me, didn't you?"

"That was when there were three of them. And anyway, all I did was stun them for a few minutes."

Harry looked over at the door that the Doctor and Hermione had come through a moment previously. "Ugh...what was that, Hermione?"

Hermione, the Doctor, and Ron slowly turned their heads towards the door. As if on cue, the lead Auton exited the door, looking positively livid. The two guards came beside him, carrying what looked like dinosaur stun guns in their arms. "Find him! Find the Doctor! That man will ruin all of our work if we let him escape! Bring him back alive."

The two guards ran in two opposite directions as the Doctor slunk deeper into the shadows. The lead Auton gazed around his factory, seeming pleased with his handiwork besides the recent setback.

The Doctor turned to the kids nervously. "You three can't stay with me. I'm dangerous. You have to stay hidden. I'll fix everything; don't worry.

The Doctor began standing, but Harry quickly joined him on the high ground. "Oi! You want us to sit here and wait for you to do all the work?"

The Doctor's expression turned serious once more. "Harry, don't fight me on this. I can't let anything happen to you three."

Ron stood next to the stranger. "Why do they want you, anyway?"

"I'm not exactly normal."

"What does that mean?"

Hermione joined them on their feet. "It means he's not from Earth."

Harry and Ron looked quizzically at Hermione, while the Doctor simply looked impressed. "It's obvious, isn't it? He knows all about these plastic aliens; his eyes look years older than the rest of him; he doesn't know anything about magic; he's an alien."

The Doctor smile down at Hermione. "You truly are the brightest witch of your age."

Hermione smiled and looked at the floor, her face turning a slight shade of pink. Harry looked up at the Doctor, without any of the bewilderment that the Doctor was used to when they knew what he was. "What can we do to help you?"

The Doctor replied, begrudgingly, "Oh, alright then; come with me. And keep your voices down!"

The quartet silently ran along the shadowy wall, each having one thought running through their head; 'What the hell were they going to do?'


	7. Author's Note

**Hey everyone!**

** Sorry, I know you want me to just continue the story and stop talking and procrastinating, but I just thought this was necessary since I haven't updated in so long. I've been busy with a musical at my school the past month, but the show is coming to a close and so I will definitely start updating more frequently now. I have already begun chapter 7, so hopefully that'll be up in the next week or so. Thank you so much for reading and for your patience with my busy schedule.**


	8. A Glimmer of Hope

Ch. 7: A Glimmer of Hope

When they had finally stopped for breath ten minutes later, Harry stood stooped over next to the Doctor, his breath shaky from all of the unexpected running. "So, Doctor...what are we going to do?"

The Doctor, who seemed strangely energetic for someone who had just run about a mile, replied, "Hopefully we're going to save the world."

"But how?"

The Doctor crouched down next to the trio, glancing over his shoulder to be sure that they were alone. "We need to heat up the school again. Get the fires going. Melt the plastic."

Hermione added, in a disgruntled tone, "And avoid all of the murderous plastic people while we're at it."

Ron turned to the Doctor. "Why does this sort of thing always happen to us?"

The Doctor's lips curled into a smile. "Trust me, Ron, I've been asking that question for years..."

The sound of footsteps came from around the corner. The Doctor lowered his voice and crouched down even further. "We have to get out of here. They have some backup teleportation devices in the Main Control Room where they had me before, but, well...it's going to be dangerous."

Harry smiled, bright eyed and eager as ever. "When has it ever been safe?"

The footsteps seemed to rapidly be getting closer, so the Doctor led them around the other side of the corner and through the shadows towards the Main Control Room. When they finally arrived outside the doors, their thoughts all arrived at one point; there were a bunch of Autons in the Main Control Room, including the leader of them all.

The Doctor made them slink deeper into the shadows as they thought of a plan.

"What if I go in and pretend to be an Auton?"

"No, Harry, I'm not letting you risk yourself like that."

"What if I trick them with some of these chocolate frogs? Maybe they'll think they're real frogs and then...I don't know."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're all missing the obvious. We know spells, don't we? We can stun them all for long enough to teleport to Hogwarts."

The Doctor smiled at them all, still not over the fact that he had met the Golden Trio, and then began thinking of how dangerous Hermione's plan had actually been.

Ron cut into the eerie silence that had filled the corner. "It'll have to be you, Hermione. You're the best at spells."

All eyes went to Hermione and her face suddenly began feeling very hot. "Me? I can't possibly...this requires a lot of planning and I-"

"Hermione, you're the smartest witch I know! You beat Snape's potion test in the dungeons last year, remember?"

"That was a lot different, Harry-"

"Hermione, please! My wand is broken and Harry is-"

"What, Ron?"

The Doctor sighed and shooshed them all before they got into any other arguments. "Hermione, I know you're scared, and you should be. But you can do this. You'll do it right and we'll be right behind you. I wish I could do magic, but I can't. I'm so sorry, but all I can do is try and protect you. Are you alright?"

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment. "I think so. Besides, what's the point in knowing how to do magic if you're never going to use it? Shall we begin?"

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled at the proud and amazed faces that surrounded her. Whatever level of Hell broke loose later that day, they were prepared to deal with it because they'd do it together.


	9. Risky Business

Ch. 8 - Risky Business

Hermione took a deep breath, her hand shaking the door handle just enough for the Doctor to notice. A pang of guilt hit him hard in the chest. Why was he sending this poor girl in there alone?

Before he had thought of another way, Hermione had opened the door, wand at the ready, already yelling out all of the spells she knew. The Doctor held Harry and Ron back as lasers and spells came firing out of the door frame. "She can handle this, boys."

The Doctor prayed to all of the gods out there that he was right.

The sound of plastic hitting the metal floor echoed through the corridor, sending a tiny spark of joy through the Doctor's mind. Maybe, just maybe, Hermione would be fine. A final clunk was heard, and the sound seemed to carry through the entire building, making Harry and Ron wince.

"Doctor, won't everyone hear us?"

The Doctor, still too afraid of the outcome to look into the room, glanced around the halls. "If all goes to plan, we'll be out of here before anyone can get us."

"It's safe to come in now!"

Hermione's voice brought peace to the Doctor's racing hearts, and he sent a quick "thank you" to the universe before turning in to the room. The Autons lay in a heap on the floor, some missing hands, some limbs still spazzing out. Harry and Ron smiled at Hermione, who was as nonchalant about her victory as anybody ever could be.

"That was bloody brilliant, Hermione!"

Ron's excitement was met with a slight smirk on Hermione's face. She shrugged her shoulder as she playfully commented, "I pay attention in class."

As Ron defended himself with a series of comments about the Whomping Willow and his less-than-perfect-condition wand, the Doctor brought out his brainy-specs and looked over the control deck with Harry looming behind him. "So how do we teleport?"

The Doctor glanced back at Harry, then turned back to the controls. "See this?" The Doctor pointed to a small blue button on the panel. "We push this, pull this lever over here, then stand in those circles on the floor and we should end up in the Entrance Hall."

Harry nodded along, but didn't seem satisfied. "I mean...what does it do? Is it like Star Trek?"

The Doctor smiled at Harry's speculations. "I almost forgot you grew up in a muggle house. I suppose this'll be a bit more like Aparating, though."

Harry eyed the Doctor quizzically. "Apa...what?"

Quickly realizing his mistake, the Doctor grimaced and put a hand to his forehead. "Year 5 you learn to aparate! I'm sorry, it's been so long. Ugh...it's just a basic teleportation for wizards. Can get a bit dodgy, though. Gotta be careful not to let your mind wander."

Harry nodded in understanding and looked at the circles outlined on the floor of the room. "Shouldn't we get going, then?"

"Yes. Right. Ron; Hermione; just stand on those circular disks over there. Don't worry, it's just teleport."

Ron began sputtering, "What if we get splinched? Fred and George said a guy was torn in half once and had to live two separate lives for a day before they put him back together."

The Doctor pushed the young warlock along gently. "Not really helping to ease the nerves, Ron."

With all three kids in position, the Doctor dashed over to the controls, the faint sound of footsteps coming from down the hallway. "They're coming!"

"I know, Hermione! I'm nearly done!"

The Doctor pulled the lever as quickly as he could and risked a glance through the door's window. The Autons were right outside. With an extra spurt of adrenaline, the Doctor began full out sprinting toward the last circle, which just so happened to be the furthest from the controls. The kids were urging him to move faster as the first plastic man broke through the door, aiming his weapon directly at the Doctor. With a last straining effort, the Doctor jumped as far as he could towards his circle, the blue beam of the teleport surrounding the circumference of the circle a second after he had gotten through.

As the quartet began their travel to Hogwarts, the distant sound of a laser echoed through their chambers, bringing nothing but pure terror in its wake.


End file.
